Perfect
by L-Star235
Summary: Xander realizes his true feelings for Andrew. Xandrew.
1. Chapter 1 - Xander

_Disclaimer: I most definitely do not own Xander, Andrew, or any other Buffy character, and I'm just writing this for fun._

Chapter 1 - Xander

I had been trying to ignore his feelings for Andrew for months. I had tried to convince myself that I didn't like him like that. I'm not gay! I like women – I have fancied Buffy, Cordelia, Willow, Anya. I had _loved_ Anya, and the pain of losing her was strong in my chest.

However, with Andrew staring at me with his wonderful blue eyes, I realised it was impossible to deny that I fancied him.

I suppose I have always suspected that I do actually like men as well. I mean – that dream I had about Spike... Just thinking about it turns me on! And I always did know that Angel is very attractive. However, the feelings I may have had for Spike and Angel are nothing compared to what I feel for Andrew. To me, Andrew is perfect.

Slowly, Andrew reached up his hand, and just as he gently touched my cheek, the nightclub melted away. It was just me and him.

"Andrew?"

"Xander?"

I was going to tell him how I felt about him, but just as I opened my mouth I chickened out and ended up saying "Whatcha doin'?"

"Don't tell me you don't feel it too," he said. I didn't say anything. "You do... feel it, right?" he asked, a little more nervous.

I was a swirl of emotions, and looking into his eyes was too intense. I looked away, the nightclub reappeared, and he let his hand drop from my face.

"Andrew, I..."

"It's okay; I guess I was just imagining it." He looked down, embarrassed.

"No Andrew, I really like you. But what will people say?"

"They're all fine with Willow dating girls!" he replied. I realised he was right. I still felt a little... I dunno... scared?

Suddenly Buffy appeared. "So, what do you guys think about the club?"

"Well, it's not the Bronze, but it'll do!" I grinned at her. Andrew was still looking at the floor.

Willow followed Buffy, walking up to our table.

"Hey Will, how you doing?" I asked her, half-smiling.

"I'm having fun! I think we should definitely come here again, I like the music!"

I nodded, but despite the definitely enjoyable music, all I wanted to do was be alone with Andrew. Deciding that I should do what I want whilst I know Andrew wants the same, I got up and grabbed Andrew's hand.

"I'm sorry, but Andrew and I have to go somewhere – I'll see you later"

He looked at me, I nodded, and his face filled with joy. He got up and I lead him outside to my car.

This is perfect.


	2. Chapter 2 - Andrew

Chapter 2 – Andrew

This... there are no words... I feel...

WOW.

Xander's so perfect – the curve of his half-smiling mouth as he glances over at me, sitting next to me in his car. His chocolate brown eyes that swirl into infinity. His sweetness, his adorable goofiness.

His undeniable hotness.

He is PERFECT.

His eyebrow raised and my stomach fluttered. He bit his lip and my heart danced. He looked at me and I almost fainted.

I had been bold in the nightclub, something I had been meaning to do for ages but only just managed to muster up the courage for. It was paying off. Although there was that horrible moment when I thought he didn't like me like that, which had felt like I was either exploding or imploding – whichever feels worse.

All this time I had spent lusting after him, and now, finally, I had done something about it. And this is a dream come true. Like, really.

"We're here," he announced, as we pulled up outside his house.

We got out and walked up to the door hand in hand. My hand felt like it had been thrust into a scorching fire and then dunked in a bucket of ice water. But, you know, in a _good_ way. Yep, that's what it felt like touching Xander. His skin against mine. Hhhhhhhhhh...

We stepped inside. He closed the door, and then turned to me, a indescribable look in his amazing eyes. Then he leaned in. Fireworks went off in my head, and our lips hadn't even touched yet.

When they did, it was intense. Really intense.

I touched his cheek as our lips moved together perfectly. I pulled him closer, and he deepened the kiss. My hand ran through his hair as his tongue glided into my mouth.

"Xander!" I said, coming up for air. Then I paused. I wanted to say it. "I love you." I said it.

"I love you too!" he exclaimed, happily. "I love you! I LOVE ANDREW!" he shouted out, then pulled me closer again. "I love you..." he whispered, this time.

Our lips met again. Our kiss became more and more passionate. Then suddenly, Xander stopped held me in a warm hug.

"You'll be mine?" he asked.

"I'll be yours," I confirmed. I had never felt so close to anyone in my life.

My life is now perfect.


End file.
